1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact cassette having at least one substantially rectangular plastic support liner which is arranged above and/or below the tape rolls and essentially covers these over their area and which has at least one longitudinal bend for elastic support of the tape rolls, and a support liner for this cassette.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that, in compact cassettes (corresponding to DIN 45,516), support liners can be used as means for improving the roll support and the friction properties during rewind and playback. These liners can be provided with bends and beads for roll support and for reducing the contact areas.
As a rule, these support liners consist of (aliphatic, nonaromatic) polyester material, or more precisely of polyethylene terephthalate having low heat stability.